Unsafe or harsh driving behavior results in accidents causing damage to transported goods and potentially fatal casualties. Monitoring the driving behavior of a driver can help improve safety on the roads by detecting dangerous and unsafe behavior of drivers.
Monitoring the driving behavior of a driver allows for an interactive coaching of the driver during a training period. The driving behavior of a driver can be monitored by detecting harsh events that need to be recorded and/or reported to a supervisory authority. In addition, the driving behavior of a driver can be monitored by transmitting alerts and warning messages to the driver upon determination that the driving behavior of the driver may cause the occurrence of a harsh event.